Royal Families
by Kahel004
Summary: Ryoma is the second prince of Japan. Life should already be interesting enough but with arrogant cousins, reluctant kendo partners, over-enthusiastic tennis maniacs and a stoic fiance at his side... what more could a boy wish for? Many apparently. tezuryo


Royal Families

**By 004**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Sue me.**

**Chapter 1**

Keigo Atobe was bored. There he was, sitting at the back of their limousine with his whole family with him; and they were all wearing stiff, itchy Japanese kimonos. They were headed to the Imperial Palace which was found North of Japan, the home of the Emperor.

By some twist of fate, the Atobe family was a cousin of the current ruling family of Japan, the Echizens. It wasn't that Keigo cursed his fate; he just couldn't bear all the formalities that were necessary every time they had to visit the Royal Family.

Of course, this also meant that every other time, even when not in their presence, he had to act accordingly so as not to bring shame to the Atobe name since they were relatives of the Royals themselves. He admitted that there were the many perks to becoming an instant celebrity by right of birth, but sometimes the obligations were just too much.

His slightly-rough hands, calloused by many hours of playing tennis, ran through his impeccable hair which his mother insisted that he fix into a more reserved style. Keigo didn't see the reason why he should. After all, he always visited the palace as he was and no one has yet to complain.

But then, being the closest friend of the younger prince had given him that much leeway.

His grey-blue eyes turned to study the passing scenery outside their car where the tall, gleaming buildings and other modern infrastructures were starting to lessen and made way into an untouched countryside filled with traditional Japanese buildings. It seemed as if the place had been left untouched by the war during the American occupation and had managed to maintain its beauty since the Meiji Era.

The former Emperor Echizen Soujirou had done great in his crusade to return Japan to its former glory and successfully kept the traditions and cultures of the country alive until today. He had noticed the decline of quality in the different festivals and was abhorred by the rapid growth of colonial mentality in the masses and immediately sent out laws that encouraged the public to participate in the different festivals of the seasons. He had made it so that the region or province that managed to attract the most foreigners or vacationers during their festival would receive prize money worth Y1, 000, 000 and be awarded as the King of Festivals for that year.

His thoughts drifted to all the different festivals he attended in the previous years and wondered where he should go this summer that he didn't notice that they were entering the castle grounds. His mother gently patted his arm to inform him they arrived and he roused out of his musing.

The limousine had driven up a winding road at the side of a mountain and when they started seeing the tall familiar walls surrounding the palace, Keigo knew that they had arrived at their destination.

The Atobe heir stepped out of the car as soon as the driver opened the door and straightened the nonexistent wrinkles on his robes. He wore a cobalt blue haori with subtle designs of the wind all over the silk material. His dark grey hakama was a simple cut and style and billowed over his socks and slippers. He also had another haori over the other and this one was blue with snowflakes decorating the sleeves.

With a smirk on his arrogant face, he noted that this was also the same place he met his best friend.

"It gets more impressive every time I look at it!" his father, Atobe Kiriko was an impressive man with a dominating presence. His grey-purple hair—which Keigo inherited himself—was slicked back to the top of his head, giving attention to his angular facial structure. "What do you think Keigo?" he asked, turning to his only son. "It's been a long time since we last came here, right?"

"Yes, father," he said, his face schooling back into a mask of passive formality. "The last time we visited was two years ago for the birthday of the crown prince, Echizen Ryoga."

His mother, Atobe Midori, who was half-American with her curly blonde hair, ebony eyes and very pale complexion, looked beautiful in the flattering light blue kimono she wore. "Come now, Keigo. No need to be so serious about them. I thought you were friends?"

"We are mother," Keigo looked off to the side, for some unfathomable reason, his cheeks were a bashful shade of pink.

Midori, who didn't seem to notice her son blushing, "Besides, we're here to have fun! Even if it is a formal dinner let's enjoy it the best that we can."

Just then, a familiar face to all of them appeared before the Atobe family, accompanying him were two palace servants. He was a comely old man with a kind face—Hattori Genju, the Royal Family's head butler for as long as they could remember. Hattori bowed and greeted the Atobe family, "Welcome Kiriko-sama, Midori-sama, Keigo-sama. It has been too long since your last visit." The old servant rose from his bow along with the two who accompanied him and said, "We apologize for the less than proper entourage that came to greet you but we did not expect your family to use the west entrance."

Kiriko chuckled good-naturedly and shrugged, "We should be the ones to apologize for pulling a stunt like that. We should have informed you beforehand but my wife had wanted to see your marvelous gardens in such short notice that we didn't have the time."

Midori, who was blushing beside her husband, hit him non-too gently in the ribs and smiled bashfully at Hattori. "I'm really sorry. I missed your blooming cherryblossoms."

The head butler offered her a kind, placating smile. "It is all right Midori-sama. But I believe Echizen-sama is waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs for Keigo-sama's return at last." Hattori sent a discreet look at the youngest Atobe whose parents had noticed but Keigo chose to ignore them, in favor of stepping on the first step of a high and long journey to the top.

Kiriko offered an arm to his wife for her to take and Hattori with the two servants followed obediently behind them. If Keigo had bothered to look behind him, he would have noticed their teasing smiles.

**{Royal Families}**

He remembered the first time he went at the Imperial Palace. He was only seven years old then.

It was summer and the cherryblossoms were in full bloom and their pink petals were dancing playfully in the wind. The sun was bright against the vibrant blue sky and there was almost no cloud in sight. A warm but pleasant breeze had weaved through Keigo's loose yukata and even he, the Ice Emperor was mellowed.

His cobalt blue eyes studied the different things he saw in the palace of the ruling family of Japan. The whole place was full of beautiful things one would expect at a Japanese home and there was a certain elegance to it that even similar homes (if there ever is one) did not have. It was not unusual and definitely familiar for Keigo, being a native of Japan, but standing in the midst of where the culture of his country had started gave him a sense of awe—even if it did not show on his face.

Even if he was born in this country, he had been brought up differently—by Western culture; given that his mother was not pure Japanese descent. He had, until now, only seen these kinds of places—untouched by the influence of the Westerners in movies, magazines and the countryside when he went to go to onsens, festivals and such. He was a rich kid and often saw the old ways of Japan as something for commoners because there was nothing else they could afford. But now, he was in the center royalty, of extravagance that Japan could offer.

He had to admit that their plenty how-many-hectares mansions can never hold a candle to the almost divine Imperial Palace.

The enormous Japanese castle had been built on a mountain, starting from the foot, against the side and finally at the top—where the royal family stayed. It certainly deserved its other name, "Rising Kingdom". And on another note, Keigo also observed that the namesake of the Echizen Family was indeed fit for their position—befitting the house they were in.

The mountain it had been built on had only risen a few kilometers above the ground but nonetheless, it made for an astonishing palace as it winded around the whole mountain, made it as big as the land mass it was perched on for its size. With a warm combination of an eggshell-white for the walls and an emerald-green for the roof tiles, the rare splash of brown from the bamboos and trees sprouting from the side of the mountain almost made it seem like the castle had grown from the mountain itself. It was simple and elegant but Keigo knew that they were hundreds upon hundreds of rooms in the enormous palace that he wondered if someone had ever got lost in them.

Of course, there was also the numerous treasures that none in the world knows, resting somewhere inside that maze. Who knew what wonders it held! They might be hiding in some faraway room which had to be as lavishly decorated with vibrant colors and splendid furniture as much as the next room! And the gardens with their glamorous set-ups and mannered plants, was just another distraction from the beauty of the inside of the palace.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled, Keigo turned to the sound of the voice. What he saw didn't actually process into his mind as fast as he would have liked. He expected to see a boy—maybe younger than him by a few years, judging by the tenor of the voice—but was surprised to see a small girl standing atop the stone steps with the biggest, brightest golden eyes he ever saw.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, what are you doing here?" the little girl repeated.

Somehow, the bratty tone in the little girl's voice annoyed Keigo to immeasurable limits.

"What about you? What's some girl doing here in the Imperial Palace?"

Her beautiful golden eyes narrowed in distaste and Keigo thought he saw a sneer forming on her face before it was back to its impassive expression. He thought she was going to say more but with a swish of her elegant many-layered kimono, she abruptly turned her back to him and entered the palace, leaving him by himself on the stone steps that led to the castle.

He was about to follow her when he heard his mother call him from the bottom of the steps. His cobalt eyes looked down at her and saw his mother waving him to come over, "Kei-kun! The royal family is already at the dinner table and we're making them wait."

He trotted down the steps as fast as his tennis-honed speed and agility could get him and the Atobe heir all but run into her embrace, thoughts of the pretty girl he just met retreating to the back of his mind.

He was going to meet royalty.

'_At last, someone like me.'_

"My, Kei-kun! Your clothes!" his mother sighed to him, mourning the less than immaculate appearance of his yukata. They were being led through numerous halls and lots of twists and turns by a servant Keigo didn't bother to remember the name of. His mother was fussing about him as usual, never mind the fact that they were breezing through the corridors in a rush.

"Mother, my clothes are fine. There are barely any wrinkles on it," the young heir said. Indeed, his clothes looked much cleaner and better than his mother's who unfortunately had a few small unnoticeable stains at the hem of her kimono. If it wasn't for Keigo's unnatural affinity for pointing things that were out of the ordinary, the stains would have remained by its lonesome.

His mother tutted and proceeded to thread her soft, nimble fingers through Keigo's hair. "Mother!" he cried indignantly. "Oh hush, you. I can't believe you go out with such unbelievable hair!"

"It's a style mother!"

"Well, it's a style that I don't approve." With one last flick of her fingers, she stepped back to appraise her work and let a small smile grace her painted lips. "Much better."

Keigo pouted at her (not that he would admit it). He could feel his hair slicked back to the top of his head with a few stray hair tickling the sides of his face. Unlike his usual hair style which had his glorious locks parted in the middle with his hair curling to the sides, his mother decided to copy his father's hair to his own—most likely making him look like a Kiriko Jr.

He so desperately wanted to do a quick fix-up on his hair but he felt a bit guilty if he would waste his mother's (unappreciated) hard work.

"We are here, Atobe-sama," the young servant told them as they stopped before sliding doors decorated with elegant wisps of cherry blossom branches.

"Thank you," her mother said sweetly as another servant opened the door and announced their arrival.

"Lord Soujirou, Lord Nanjirou, our remaining guests have arrived."

"Send them in."

With a final pat on Midori's clothes, she entered the tatami-covered room with as much grace and elegance as she could muster with the Atobe heir striding behind her with all his usual arrogance. Both of them bowed down low as a sign of respect from lower nobility to their patron; oddly, Keigo managed to look haughty while doing it.

"A pleasant evening to you, Lord Soujirou, Emperor Nanjirou. It is an honor to finally meet the heads of the Royal Family," Keigo's mother said while bowing. When she raised her head, "I am Atobe Midori, wife of the head and mother of the heir of the Atobe family."

The young heir took that as his cue to introduce himself. "I am Atobe Keigo, son and heir to the Atobe family."

He felt all his blood rush to his head as he raised his forehead. For as long as he could remember, Keigo always wanted to meet any member of the Royal Family in person. It was a childish wish shared and understood by many. Growing up hearing stories about such a powerful and noble clan only served to fuel his desires even more.

He would hear from others that the Echizens were descended from Amaterasu herself, attributing to their ungodly radiance and beauty and their unprecedented prowess in any chosen field that allowed them to outshine anyone. Keigo always thought that they were stupid rambles of idiotic people who didn't know better from making senseless stories about people who were obviously their betters. But looking at the two Echizens before him now… he took back his words.

The Echizens were all what the stories said and more.

Lord Echizen Soujirou, despite being a man in his mid-sixties, looked younger than his usual age. His long hair, whitened by age, was combed into an elegant comb that stayed put at the back of his head; not a single hair out of place. His sharp violet eyes, lacked the cloudiness one would usually have when aging, but it seemed that the Royals were an exception to this rule. There was—unsurprisingly—a few wrinkles on his almost onion skin that looked like it would break with the faintest touch. His face was hard and straight-faced and reminded Keigo of a war-hardened general. A clean white beard that only reached above his chest hung from the old man's strong-set jaw.

He was wrapped in the most elegant of kimonos of deep blues and the brightest golds accented by different alluring shades of violet that brought out his wise violet eyes. A heavy-looking white and gold haori sat upon his broad shoulders, matched by the silk obi tied around his waist.

Everyone Keigo asked about the former ruler of Japan could only answer with praises and admiration. He'd read the history books enough, knowing about the man's many achievements and undertakings and learning of what kind of person he was by studying every motive behind every situation. Keigo came to the conclusion that Lord Soujirou was a man undeterred by most things and kept a level head in most situations. He had a generally kind heart that was open to all who needed his compassion but was rough and merciless to those who wrongly crossed his path.

Lord Echizen Nanjirou was not like his father. While the former Emperor had come to Keigo as regal and noble, Lord Nanjirou came across as the carefree, humorous type. He had that air around him that made you let you down your guard; Keigo suspected that he was underestimated often. But he still had the same effect like the other Echizens did—even if he was allegedly the Echizen with the most scandals and bad reputation. There was a certain charm and charisma about him that made you take a second glance.

He was just as well-built as the former Emperor, if not a bit more. He was also tanned from spending hours under the sun. Keigo knew that before the man became the Emperor of Japan, he was a legendary tennis player whom Keigo fiercely admired. Another trait that made him worthy of the name he was born with.

His silky brown hair was tied to his nape, keeping back his longer hair but let the shorter ones frame his angular face. His eyes were a normal brown but were bright and full of life. Keigo could see a few laugh lines at the edge of his mouth, but that was expected, he couldn't imagine the man without a smile. If it wasn't for his rather amazing physique from tennis, the Emperor could have passed off as another Average Joe. Keigo, for the life of him, didn't know how such a dazzling man like Lord Soujirou could have a son that looked so… mediocre.

Lord Nanjirou was dressed in robes no less flattering compared to Lord Soujirou's. His kimonos were mostly black with a few accents of white and gold and also had a dark navy haori across his shoulders that looked good with his dark purple obi. If it wasn't for the smile on his lips, Keigo would have been intimidated just by looking at the Emperor while wearing those clothes.

"No need for that formality, seishounen!" the Emperor said, waving in Keigo's direction. "Come and sit so we can start eating!"

The young Atobe heir barely restrained himself from twitching after being addressed so callously by the older man. He knew that the Emperor was a man who didn't follow the norm but he didn't expect such intimacy. Nevertheless, he replied, "Hai, Nanjirou-sama," and went to take a seat on one of the plush velvet pillows placed around the table.

"My grandsons have not yet arrived. We will start dinner after they have come," the eldest Echizen said from his seat. His stern eyes staring straight into his son's.

The servants had drawn all the sliding doors aside to open the room and show the blooming gardens outside. There were also a few musicians playing instruments to the side, offering entertainment for their lords. One by one, the servants had placed the different dishes on the long lacquered table in the middle of the room, filling the air with their delectable aromas.

Lord Soujirou sat at one end of the table while the Emperor sat at the opposite end. Kiriko sat at the right of Lord Nanjirou while Midori sat beside her husband. Keigo sat one seat down the Emperor's left, keeping the left hand seat open since tradition dictates that only the Lady of the House could seat on that place. The two seats surrounding the former Emperor was left vacant; probably for the other royals who had yet to arrive.

"I wonder what's keeping those two boys?" Lord Nanjirou said from his seat and, to Keigo's horror, placed his elbow on the table like a careless ruffian. He turned to the Atobe head, "Kiriko, how's business?"

"Thriving, I should say," Keigo's father said. "The company has expanded very nicely and we've got our departments into many other businesses that are willing to distribute our top-of-the-line Japanese products."

"Nothing illegal of course? And no problems with the export trade?"

"Oh no. Nothing of the sort. Thanks to his Highness's efforts to reduce imports and new laws protecting the trade routes and businesses of our country's companies, things have only looked better for us Japanese."

Lord Nanjirou laughed, "You flatter me, Kiriko!"

"It's not to flatter, Nanjirou-sama," Midori said. "We would just like to express our gratitude for your consideration."

"Oh, you make me blush, Midori-chan!"

Keigo watched his mother and father laugh with the Emperor as if they were best buddies. It seemed almost inappropriate but family relations helped in mudding the line between royalty and normal nobility. His father was the cousin of the late Lady Echizen Rinko and from what he heard, they were very close friends until the unfortunate death of the Empress. It was her wish that Kiriko be the honored uncle of his youngest child, thereby giving the Atobe head a direct connection to the royal family.

Suddenly a servant entered and bowed low. "Pardon the intrusion, Your Highnesses. Prince Ryoga and Prince Ryoma have arrived."

"Lead them in, then." That was the only time Lord Soujirou decided to talk and Keigo watched as he anticipated the arrival of his grandsons.

The first thing Keigo noticed was that Crown Prince Ryoga was truly the Emperor's son. They had the same coloring, bearing and demeanor that it was almost unbelievable. Give the prince a few years and he was sure to look like the King himself. However, Prince Ryoga's face had that elfin angle to it and his eyes were almond-shaped—a trait the late Empress possessed.

He was still admiring the now-three Echizens in the room when the last member came in… though he was not what Keigo expected.

"YOU!" he exclaimed, rising from his seat in disbelief.

The young girl he saw earlier now stood at the entrance door, still staring at him with the same indifferent look in her unique golden eyes that she had in the garden prior. She was now swathed in what could only be described as the most expensive and elaborate set of kimonos; even more elegant compared to the one she wore earlier. Her unusually short wavy hair was decorated with a jewel-encrusted hair pin that only served to highlight the natural subtle green highlights in his hair. He didn't know why he didn't see it before but _Prince_ Ryoma looked like a very young version of 'her' dead mother.

"Oh, it's you," 'she' said with a raise of one of her delicate eyebrows. "I was wondering why you were here. This explains it." She crossed the room with her small dainty feet and sat gracefully on the seat at the left of his grandfather.

"You know each other?" Prince Ryoga said in surprise. He shook out of his previous stupor and sat beside the Atobe heir, who currently drew the attention of everyone in the room—bar the youngest prince.

Keigo pouted from where he sat. '_He _is the _prince?_ Why is he dressed like a girl then?'

He was about to reply the older boy but _Prince_ Ryoma answered for him. "I saw him loitering in the gardens this afternoon. Grandfather," the brat turned to Lord Soujirou with a lost puppy look in his eyes. "He disturbed my stroll."

It was here that Keigo would first discover one of the former Emperor's quirks.

The man was a sucker for his young grandson's needs.

"I'm sure young Keigo didn't mean to, my beloved grandson." This was said with the most gentlest of voices and a soft look in the old man's eyes that seemed weird on Lord Soujirou's face.

"I'm sure he didn't," Ryoma muttered under his breath, pouting.

The former Emperor fondly ruffled his grandson's hair with a small smile on his lips.

Keigo watched the proceedings with disbelief while the others watched in fascination. The Emperor coughed from behind a fist and announced, "I believe we can start since my two sons have arrived. Let's not keep the food waiting!"

Throughout the whole dinner, the young Atobe heir would glance at the young prince from the corner of his eyes. In his mind, he tried to figure out why the brat would wear girl's clothes when in fact, he was a boy. Although Keigo could consent that he looked good in them; that still didn't deter him from finding out the reason why he dressed in such a way.

They had finished dinner and the servants had proceeded to take out their desserts when Prince Ryoma finally caught Keigo sneaking glances at him. He said nothing at first but before long, the prince was sporting a sour and irritated look on his delicate features. When all the dishes were cleared and all of them were left to their own business—his parents talking with Echizen Nanjirou and Ryoga while Lord Soujirou took his grandson to the brightly lit gardens—Keigo was left to himself.

His grey-blue eyes darted to the chattering adults and hesitated if he should join them or not but dismissed the thought and left to follow the remaining Echizens into the gardens with a haughty bounce in his steps. He would only get bored listening to their adult-drivel.

Little did he know that the chattering adults were watching his departure with a glint in their eyes.

"You think…" Midori started in glee.

"I don't know," Kiriko said uncertainly. "Keigo doesn't seem to be the type who—"

"Oh my friend, you've never seen how my son works. Even at such a young age!" Nanjirou exclaimed with wild boisterous gestures unbefitting his status. "Ah, my sweet darling Ryo-chan!"

"Aw, honey. Don't you think it's great that Kei-kun is finally showing interest in others! With all the looks he'd been sending the young prince, it's probably love at first sight!" the Atobe wife squealed, her face almost splitting from the wide grin she sported.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure. I know my son more than most people and Keigo really isn't the type to fall head over heels at a first encounter."

"But my little bro is the type to make people fall in love with him, no matter what the gender, no matter what the person," Ryoga bragged from his cushion, taking a bite out of an orange a few servants laid out for the prince.

"I can already imagine them when they grow up. They'll be the cutest couple ever… Oh! I better prepare for their wedding; it'll be the envy of everyone in Japan!"

"I think you're taking this a little seriously dear. Ryoma-sama is only five and Keigo is just a seven year old boy! It's too early for engagements, let alone weddings!"

"Oh hush dear! It's always best to be prepared!"

Kiriko started to get a little uncomfortable but the Emperor walked to his side and swung an arm around his shoulders in a consoling gesture. "Just let Midori have her fun. I'm not even sure your son is in love with mine. For all we know, it could just be the first signs of friendship."

"I hope so. I'm afraid there will be no one to continue the Atobe line if he ever marries the prince."

Nanjirou sighed forlornly, "If only Ryo-chan was a girl and then all our problems would be solved… But as he is now, Ryo-chan is more beautiful than any little girl I'll ever know!"

"Yeah… why is he wearing girl's clothing anyway?"

The crown prince butted in with a chuckle. "Because he looks cute."

"_Be-_cause," the Emperor childishly cut in. "while I admit that my little boy _is_ cute in little girl clothes, it was also the wish of my dearest wife to raise him as one."

The atmosphere turned somber at the mention of the late Empress. "It was Rinko-chan who wanted Ryoma-sama to be raised that way?" Kiriko asked with an incredulous expression on his face. "I thought it was your doing."

The Atobe head ignored the dirty look sent his way. "No, at her deathbed, Rinko wanted Ryoma to grow up as a girl. She didn't tell me _why_ exactly she wanted it to be that way, but who am I to deny her? Besides," Nanjirou took a sip from the sake one of the servants brought in sometime during their conversation. "Ryoma doesn't seem to mind being treated like a young lady; and the old man is all for it."

"Huh, I never imagined Lord Soujirou would consent to such a thing…"

"Yeah, well… the prowess of my little Ryo-chan is astounding."

* * *

Elsewhere, Keigo managed to catch up with the former Emperor and his grandson. They chose to sit underneath a sakura tree in full bloom, on a carved stone bench. The numerous stone lanterns spread around in the garden was lit by the servants and cast the whole place in an unearthy light. The sight of them in such a beautiful scenery made them almost ephemereal in Keigo's young eyes.

Lord Soujirou noticed the young boy standing awkwardly before them and gently coaxed the boy to join them. He waved the boy closer with one wrinkled white hand and instructed his young grandson to scoot to the side to make room for their guest. Ryoma had no such intentions and voiced his displeasure to his grandfather. Even at a young age, he knew what he liked and didn't like and being brought up as a prince whose needs were always answered didn't help his attitude in the least bit.

"Ojii-sama, I don't want him to join us. He's rude and arrogant."

The aged man turned soft violet eyes to the little boy snuggling against his side and said, "Turning away our guest now would seem rude and arrogant. Let him join us. What harm is there, little one?"

"But-" there was a panicked look in his pleading golden eyes.

"I understand that the young prince doesn't seem to enjoy my presence," Keigo said in what he triumphantly thought as a steady voice. "It's alright. I'll just find something to occupy myself with."

"No," the former emperor said in a stern voice. "I insist, young heir, that you accompany me and my grandson on this fine night. And you, my prince. This is a good opportunity to gain a worthy friend."

Ryoma could do nothing more than pout and scoot closer to his grandfather to offer space for Keigo, who sat with a wary expression on his handsome face and would occassionally shoot the prince with looks of apprehension. Lord Soujirou on the other hand, seemed to enjoy their current predicament. He could already see these two young boys together in the future but not in the way his son and guests imagined. Ryoma might be irresistable to anyone but that didn't mean that everyone else was irresistable to his young grandson. It was already clear that his grandson had very particular tastes, something he noticed since it was he who usually gave his beloved grandson anything he wanted. It was obvious that they could only be friends since the young Keigo was definitely not his 'type'. He predicted that his grandson would probably want to be with the serious, responsible type unlike the young Atobe who was arrogant and impulsive.

"I believe you are already seven years old, correct?" he addressed the Atobe heir.

"Yes, my lord." He was polite. A good influence on my grandson.

"Is there anything in particular that you are interested in?"

"I indulge in sports, my lord. Tennis is my current passion." His grandson, who had been sulking into his robes and refused to acknowledge their intruder, perked up at the mention of tennis.

"Ah, yes. Tennis. Ryoma here also plays a bit of tennis. His father passed on the liking for it and now both my grandsons have a penchant for that rambunctious sport."

"It is not! Tennis is a good sport!" Finally, his grandson reacted. His big golden eyes were bright with defiance and the aged man could see from the corner of his eye young Keigo looking at his grandson in amusement.

"I agree with Ryoma-sama, Soujirou-sama. Tennis is a stimulating activity that can develop the body as well as the mind."

Ryoma nodded to the young Atobe's statement; his determined gaze not faltering. The former emperor held both their gazes for a moment, contemplating in his head before letting an indulging smile stretch across his lips.

"Of course, I apologize. I just find it too... unrefined, I suppose. Compared to my own interests which are gardening, archery and kenjutsu."

"But that is what makes you my ojii-sama!" Ryoma exclaimed. It was a while before he realized the weight of his words and he blushed in embarrassment, cowing into himself and fiddling his fingers nervously.

Lord Soujirou smiled broadly at his favorite grandson and wrapped old but still strong arms around him. "And that is what makes you my Ryoma."

The five year old prince could only cuddle closer to his beloved grandfather.

After a while, Ryoma started to open up and chatter a bit more around their guest. The former emperor would put in some words but it was the young heir and prince who ran most of the conversation. Lord Soujirou noticed that the night was starting to reach its peak and informed his two young companions, "I think it best if we move inside the rooms. The skies are turning darker and I presume that you and your family would need to get home, yes?"

"Yes, my lord." Keigo replied curtly.

"Well then," the aged man stood up from the bench while still holding his grandson's hand in his larger one. "Let's get inside so we could formally say goodbye to our guests."

Ryoma looked torn. His eyes looked as if tears were threatening to spill forth. He cast glances at the Atobe heir and the former emperor watched young Keigo do the same. Was it... reluctance?

"I... I don't wan't Keigo-kun to leave yet. Can't he stay, ojii-sama?"

Lord Soujirou smiled at his grandson and Keigo. "He can always visit some other time, Ryoma. But right now, he needs to get home. You two can play another day."

At his words, the young prince brightened and turned to Keigo with the happiest of smiles on his face. "You will come soon again, right Keigo-kun?"

With a sincere smile that he knew was uncharacteristic of the Atobe heir, he replied, "Of course. Maybe then we can play a round of tennis?"

"Yeah! And I can show you all around the castle! We have so many rooms around the palace and there are these many interesting stuff lying around. I'm sure we can-"

Lord Soujirou felt his smile widen. His grandson's first friend.

**{Royal Families}**

A/N: How is it for a first chapter? I've been meaning to put this up for a while but only found the heart to upload it now. Here's my new writing style (I think). Do you like it? How about the plot?

I'm looking for a beta. Please. Anyone willing? Please PM me if you're interested. Oh and, I have a little trivia for you. This isn't my first fic. This actually isn't my first account! Anyone who can guess my former account will get the privilege to receive answers to any questions he/she may have about the future of this story. It's up for you to decide if this will be private or public knowledge! Come now, try your luck and see if you'll be the lucky winner!

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
